moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Bishops (Cardinal)
The''' Council of Bishops 'is an advisory body composed of all Bishops within the Church of the Holy Light. The Council serves the dual purpose of acting as a official body of church governance. Previously under the leadership of the office of Archbishop of the Holy Church, it now operates solely as a collective body with the addition of a selected three cardinals. For a current list of past and present priors, see List of Priors. For a current list of past and present bishops, see List of Bishops. General Information Meetings of the Council Council meetings are held in Northshire Abbey. Each meeting has a preset docket for discussion. Bishops may submit items for discussion and voting to the Clerk prior to the meeting. Only material submitted for the docket at least a day before the meeting may be voted upon at a Council Meeting. Other topics for discussion may arise during a meeting but a vote may not be called on an item which was not present on the docket. The docket is to be published before midnight on the day preceding the meeting. Application to Prior Various orders may apply for a seated member on the Council of Bishops by submitting a request to the Clerk. Then, the bishops will deliberate and a decision will be made. A majority of the council's bishop of must agree in order for a seated member to be brought into the Council. If the vote is in favor of the order's request, a prior will be assigned. If the prior proves himself worthy over time a bishop may sponsor his cause for candidacy to the episcopacy. Membership The Council of Bishops is primarily composed of the several positions, each reserving its own degree of rights and privileges: Lay Experts Priests, paladins, and members of the laity who are enlisted by the Council to serve in their capacity as individuals with special skills or abilities are considered Lay Experts. Lay Members aid and assist the Council, especially the Congregations, in whatever task they have stepped forward to bear and are thus invited to attend Council meetings and may, with the sponsorship of a Bishop, speak before the Council. Bishops may invite persons to become Lay Members. Priors ''For a list of current and past priors, see List of Priors. Priors are ordained and anointed ecclesiastics who either represent influential organizations on the council, or sit as persons whom the Council is considering for elevation. Priors have the privilege of speaking before the Council and may propose legislation or resolutions, provided they have at least one seated Bishop upon the Council to sponsor them. Priors may vote on some acts of the Council of Bishops. Those seeking to represent their holy order as a Prior, or be considered for eventual elevation to Seated Bishop, must formally file their request for recognition with the Clerk of Council with at least one letter of support from a Seated Bishop attached (and preferably with a letter of support from one's guild leader). Upon the request's acceptance to the docket, the measure shall be proposed to the Council whereby, by unanimous decision and unanimous decision only, shall the person be recognized as a Prior. A Prior serves in his position until either his health fails, his passage from life, or a unanimous vote of the Council of Bishops is passed to confirm his removal. Seated Bishops For a list of current and past bishops, see List of Bishops. Seated Bishops are ecclesiastics within the Church of the Holy Light who hold the title of Bishop. Bishops are the only voting members of the Council and hold the responsibility of administering the church and guiding the dioceses and congregations under their charge. Bishops allowed to vote upon matters brought before the Council, and the only persons allowed to propose legislation or resolutions of their own initiative. Bishops upon the Council also hold the responsibility of managing their own polity and may, upon unanimous vote, elect another Bishop previously having served as a Prior, to their ranks. Bishops thus elected serve in their positions for life unless relieved of their position by the Council, in accordance with Canon Law. Dioceses For a list of current dioceses, see List of Dioceses. Congregations and Dicasteries In addition to the formal meetings of the Council of Bishops, the members of the council are divided into several Congregations (sub-committees) which are each tasked with the overseeing of a specific aspect of the Church's work. Each Congregation is headed by a bishop and is composed of experts who are brought into the congregation by the head bishop (known as the Prefect). Non-bishop and Non-prior members of Congregations are considered un-seated member of the Council of Bishops. Voting in Congregations is done by majority vote. Dicastery of Philosophy led by the Lord Vicar of the Church: The office of Lord Vicar of the Church is currently vacant. * Congregation for the Holy Rites & Scripture The office of Prefect for the Holy Rites and Scripture is currently occupied by Auxiliary Bishop Aendarius Remar-Redmourn. The Congregation for the Holy Rights and Scriptures is tasked with the review and publication of liturgical texts and various rites of the Church. This includes the publication of the Codex of Rites, the Codex of Hours, and the Codex of Scripture. * Congregation for the Novices of the Faith The office of Prefect for the Novitiate is currently vacant. The Congregation for the Novices of the Faith is tasked with the management of the Seminary of the Council. The congregation manages and teaches the curriculum. *Congregation for the Saintly Servants of the Light The office of Prefect for the Sainthood is currently vacant. The Congregation for the Saintly Servants of the Light is tasked with the exercise of the process of canonisation, for the recognition of saints and their celebrance. Dicastery of Arms led by the Lord Chamberlain of the Church: The office of Lord Chamberlain of the Church is currently occupied by Cardinal-Bishop Niklos Adamant. * Congregation for Military Orders of the Church The office of Prefect for the Military Orders of the Church is currently vacant. The Congregation for the Military Orders of the Church is responsible for the patronage, support and liaison between the Military Orders of the Church (e.g. Silver Hand, paladin guilds) and the Holy Church. * Congregation of the Temple Guard The office of Commandant of the Temple Guard is currently vacant. The Congregation of the Temple Guard is responsible for the protection of holdings of the Church, and of clergy members. * Congregation for Holy Crusades and Missions The office of Prefect for Holy Crusades and Missions is current vacant. The Congregation for Holy Crusades and Missions is responsible for the coordination and organisation of crusades and missions for the Church, against militant and social evils. Dicastery of Law led by the Lord Chancellor of the Church: The office of Lord Chancellor of the Church is currently occupied by Cardinal-Bishop Popohnia Crystalrose. * Congregation of the Inquisition The office of Grand Inquisitor is currently occupied by Dame Kaldea Crystalrose. The Congregation of the Inquisition is responsible for the maintenance of the doctrine of the faith, in the recognition of and prosecution against heresy. The ecclesiastical courts are organized under this Congregation. * Congregation of the Chancery The office of Apostolic Secretary is current occupied by Auxiliary Bishop Desiderata Valeyard. The Congregation of the Chancery is responsible for the administrative apparatus of the Holy Church, the maintenance of documentation and the undertaking of diplomacy with states and other faiths, in the name of ecumenism. * Congregation of the Exchequer. The office of Apostolic Treasurer is currently occupied by Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider. The Congregation of the Exchequer is responsible for the custody of the Holy Treasury, both in the collection and disbursement of funds and the protection of sacred relics. *Congregation of the Penitentiary The office of Grand Confessor is currently occupied by Reverend Anakritis Aontaiche. The Congregation of the Penitentiary is responsible for overseeing the process of the forgiveness of sin, in protecting the rite of confession and seeing to its administration. The Archbishop (former office) The Archbishop was the head of the body, and, by extension, the entirety of the Church of the Holy Light. His duties were extensive and the Archbishop acted as the spiritual as well was temporal leader of the bishops. The Archbishop was an elected position from among the Council of Bishops and, unlike other voting matters, must be elected by unanimous decision twice before he may be elevated to the role, unless the three-fourths clause was invoked by the conclave. In addition, the Archbishop was previously responsible for selecting his own Lord Chamberlain of the Church, Lord Vicar of the Church, and Lord Chancellor of the Church. The Archbishop office was dissolved by unanimous Council decision in August 626 K.C. The last former officeholder has since been granted Emeritus and removed from the Council entirely. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops